Dimention Mayhem spinoff
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: I'm new to this site so I'm starting my very first fan fiction off with a bang this is not the actual story but this is what happens before. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. spinoff

**hello all I'm new to this site so I thought I would spinoff my very first fan fiction** **with this little piece here to get you all in the mood :) hope you enjoy!**

**prologue**

The sky is black as night although it is just before noon, the ground shakes violently, and the very earth cracks underfoot. a man in his early 40's stands atop a mountain out of breath and seemingly out of time he has long blond hair, white kimono, blue eyes, chiseled features, and a three headed kunai in hand, the man is panting violently trying to catch his breath, when suddenly the earth shakes and a loud voice booms with laughter, the voice sounds like an avalanche, the man looks ahead to see something appearing in the distance, as the figure grows closer the figure grows larger and larger, until the beast is staring him down with a man atop his head, the sound of thunder overhead drowns out their conversation, the man on the monster has long black hair, muscular body red samurai armor, and two different eyes, one is completely red with a shuriken in the center, the other is purple with black rings. the thunder rolling across the battle scared field, the man on the monster grins with a twisted edge to it, and raises is hand at the same moment as the monster, the Blondie on the mountain top was only able to whisper a name before the man on the monster slammed his hand down before he was crushed by the colossus. a scream was heard across the battleground, the man in red looked to see who it was, when he saw another blonde 3 miles from the mountain. the name the man on the mountain whispered could be heard from around the world, it was naruto. the blonde boy charged at the man on the monster only to disappear in a blinding red light.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this little "sneak peak" at the real story, I will be revealing two chapters later on today so be sure you don't miss it! I would like to hear your opinions on this so please by all means review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi all I'm new to fanfiction and after reading so many I was drawn in to start writing my own so this is my first so I hope you like it! Forgot to mention I do not own anything in this story nor am I a part of the creative process of the characters I only own the plot and actions the characters use to get out of certain situations.**

**Chapter 1: dawn of darkness**

Uuugggh, where am I?. Naruto awakens in a room surrounded by darkness, naruto blinks twice to make sure his eye are actually open, naruto soon realizes that he is not alone in the room, after his eyes adjusts to the darkness, he can hear strange chants from the shadowy figures in the room, which he soon realizes is not a room, he notices stalagmites hanging from the ceiling which tipped him off realizing that this is a cave, looking down he notices the figures chanting is slowing down, he regains feeling and noticed he was laying down, after standing up, he sees a bright glow at his feet, and comes to the conclusion that he is standing inside of a seal, his instincts told him to run but the seal he didn't recognize and God only knew what would happen if he tried to step out of the seal. After a few moments of silence, naruto hears the sound of choking and fluid hitting the ground, after identifying the source coming from one of the figures, he sees them starting to panic, being unable to see five feet in front of him was incredibly frustrating, and almost terrifying, after the first shadow figure went quiet there was an impending doom that settled on the group, and with that thought another figure was quickly cut down blood landing on the very edge of the seal, which made the light from the seal dim and slowly the seal started to spin and shirk down around the Blondie not knowing what would happen if he touched the seal he started to make himself shrink, to fit the size of the seal, but it slowly shrunk but when the seal finally touched his sandal, naruto laughed hysterically, thinking to himself over and over (I'm alive), then out of nowhere he heard a voice, loud and strong naruto regained his composure and was met face to face with 3 people in masks, one was the shape of an owl, another the shape of a crow, and the last mask didn't have an intended shape it just looked like the cut out for a face with two holes cut for the eyes. The man with the plain mask stepped up to naruto and asked... Naruto is that you? Naruto not sure who this person could be was mildly distracted by the man's pointy silver hair, and just nodded with a look of confusion on his face. Kakashi let out a deep sigh and walked up to the Blondie and asked him a few questions such as, what the name of the current hokage was, if he knew his name, and if he had any idea of why he was here. I don't know what your talking about, their was no hokage, I've never seen you before in my life, and no I have no idea why why I'm here. Kakashi cursed under his breath, and started to explain. It seems that you're not from this dimension. Well I travel around a lot ... Wait this dimension? From everything you've told me you're from an alternate dimension. Would you mind coming with us naruto? Just so we can get this straightened out. Yeah sure I'm having a hard time figuring all this out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'd like to thank a member of this fan fiction who gave me the idea to write about this, he will be named after the climax of the story for now though I'd like to hear from you all and just so you know I can only speak English that's the only language I know. I'm looking forward to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: dancing among the leaves**

The group of ninja quickly made their way through the forest of death, running on treetops the group had set up camp for the night, the man in the owl mask identified himself as an Anbu agent, pulled out a small scroll and poorer water on the seal, and camping supplies poofed into existence. Naruto couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a joke. Who knew they made scrolls of insta-camp. The Anbu didn't even sigh at this remark. We set out in the morning, the forest of death is unpredictable at night. Do you know anyone by the name of minato namikaze? Yes, he was my teacher and my friend, and also your father. So he's in this dimension then. Well yes and no, after sealing the kyuubi (nine tails/ kurrama) into you be died along with your mother. I see but my father never sealed the kyuubi inside me, he wasn't given the chance. What are you trying to say? I guess since I've said this much... Naruto, kakashi, and the other Anbu Sat around the campfire while naruto explained how things happened in his dimension. When I was born 16 years ago, my mother was visited by a man in a swirling mask and a single hole for his left eye, he just appeared into existence or so my father said. He used a ninjutsu known as _**ninja art: beast release, **_that technique released the kyuubi from its seal and allowed it to rampage through Konoha, the death count reached as high as 50k. The fourth hokage still fighting the kyuubi was knocked out cold by a genjutsu before he was able to finish the sealing. When he woke up he had a hole in his chest and tsunade healing his injuries, the kyuubi nowhere to be seen. Several years later a man with a mask that had three eyes appeared riding on the back of an abomination, he called it the ten tails and just as soon as it appeared it disappeared after destroying Konoha as well as every other village simultaneously.

The rise of the morning sun shone through the trees and had everyone shocked, as they realize they've been awake all night. Well let's get to the village and report to hokage-sama. With that they sealed their camping gear and dashed on the treetops with the hokage memorial in sight, the sun rose to its fullest by the time they reached Konoha, the village gate barred their path, naruto whistled at the size of the gate, while kakashi showed the village guards his I.D. naruto followed close behind kakashi, asking home lots of questions. Wow this place is huge and so crowded, how do you find your way around this place? The group made their way through the crowd and headed for the hokage's tower, on arrival a girl with pink hair and red clothing ran toward them at full Sprint looking incredibly angry and knocking people out of her way until she reached the group. NARUTO YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!? Before naruto was given the chance to respond to the accusation, the girl with pink hair punched naruto So hard he was sent flying into the jewelry store on the corner of the intersection. When naruto ran out he was wearing a gold necklace, and a headband that read dope. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY LITTLE BRAT!? At the insult sakura winds up for another punch when she notices that naruto looks older more masculine and dare she say sexy? Naruto? Why are you so big and tall and... Sakura was cut off when sasuke turned the corner glared with killing intent toward naruto and threw a kunai at his chest. If it weren't for kakashi catching it be would have probably died, he told them both to knock it off, that all will be explained when they go too see the hokage. The group with its two new members made their way inside and talked to the person behind the desk. The hokage should be out of his meeting by now you're free to go see him. Kakashi quickly thanked the young receptionist and made his way up the stairs, being followed by everyone else. Hokage-sama we need a Word with you. I'm sorry kakashi but I'm in the middle of a meeting, whatever you need it will have to wait. I'm afraid that it can't. Kakashi moves aside to show the hokage the older naruto, the look the hokage has is one of urgency. Ok come in, danzo we need to discuss this later I will send word for you when I straighten this out. Yes hokage-sama. The man known as danzo was dressed in a black kimono and half of his body was dressed in bandages, he walked out of the room with a scowl, obviously not happy about the interruption. When the door shut behind danzo kakashi quickly filled in the elder kage about everything that's happened in the last day. I will give you my written report later on but at this moment we don't have the time to focus on anything else. Yes I believe you're right kakashi, now naruto do you know who I am? Afraid not hokage-kun I'm still trying to process everything that's happened. Naruto knows he has seen the hokage in old pictures his dad used to show him, but other than knowing he was the third hokage naruto knew nothing about him. Well until we figure this out you are not permitted to leave Konoha. The air grew cold and the feeling was all aimed at naruto. So you arresting me? I'm sorry naruto but you know too much and considering everything that has happened it would be a security risk to let you leave the village. I'm sorry that you feel that way hokage-sama but I am not going to stay here. I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Now see that's where you're wrong. See in my dimension my father survived the attack by the akatsuki all those years ago, as well as trained me to use all of his powerful room grew quiet and the Anbu in the room grabbed naruto including kakashi. You can't keep me here. With those words golden light surrounded naruto and soon vanished causing everyone to look around the room in confusion except for the hokage who knew all too well what jutsu he had used.

**Well that ends chapter two, I hope you all have enjoyed it I know I'm certainly enjoying writing for you guys. I would love to hear from you guys so don't hesitate to review my story.**

**Next time on dimension mayhem: naruto has disappeared from the face of the planet, with Konoha desperate to protect their way of life will naruto return to help his would be friends? Or will he lead the village to ruin. Find out all the answers in the next update. Chow**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i gotta say writing this has not been an easy task, would you believe that from this chapter on it will be entirely out of the top of my head? Well if you believe awesome if not to bad.**

**I do not own naruto or any "possible" characters that make an appearance in this chapter or any other. and not on with the show!**

**previously on dimension mayhem!**

**chapter 3: the confrontation**

_I'm sorry naruto but you know too much, allowing you to roam free outside of konoha would be a security risk. you can't keep me here. I am afraid you don't have a choice. Now see that's where you're wrong, in my world my father survived the nine tails attack, and trained me to use all of his most powerful techniques. naruto is engulfed in golden light and disappears._

**outside of konoha**

Man it's a good thing I placed this seal here before I arrived otherwise that could have gone south real fast. Well I better get out of here while I can, who knows if they've put a bounty on my head? slowly as the blonde makes his way towards the village hidden in rain, naruto is stopped by a women dressed in a black cloak, orange eyes, and a blue origami rose placed in her long blue hair. Name your business here, I will not repeat myself. take it easy konan, I want you to deliver a message to obito, or madara, or tobi, or whatever the hell he's calling himself right now…. naruto was cut off by konan as she slowly fell apart into thousands of pieces of blue paper, and almost immediately pieced her hand back together behind naruto and attempted to stab him using a paper kunai. the blonde uzumaki easily dodged and sidestepped a lunge from the blue haired women, naruto tries to talk her out of her barrage of attacks using threats and warnings. I've had enough of dodging your pitiful attacks, give me a chance to speak or ill force you to listen. the eyes of the blonde pierced konan and had a level of killing intent that made it hard to breath, whatever he was saying he could do, it sounds like hes easily able to overpower her. Fine, speak. I know what tobi is planning, although I really don't care what happens to this dimension I want to get home and I want his help. I will be sure to deliver the message, now if you cause trouble in Amegakure I will be sure to put you down. The woman's voice was plain but incredibly stern and intimidating, if looks could kill, he'd be dead with a hole in his forehead. I won't cause trouble you can be sure of that. the walk through the land of rain was quiet, as the name describes its hasn't stopped raining during his entire walk, although peaceful all good things must come to an end, naruto makes his way through a small gate leading to an open road, with houses and shops lining each side of the road leading to a tall building in the center of the village, plainly designed with a curved roof, hardly any decorations other than the fancy curtains hanging from the windows( use your imagination with the curtains it makes it much more interesting ;))

Well while im here I might as well get myself some grub. Trying to find a decent restaurant in this place is gonna be a little harder than i thought. naruto continued his search for food when he heard a loud screech coming from a girls hot spring, moments later an elderly looking man with white hair dressed in a red tunic grey burlap pants and a wild look on his face came darting from the hot spring, oddly enough being chased by a small army of half naked women covered in towels, the blonde immediately recognized the man running away, it was hard not to know the incredibly infamous, pervy sage. the outraged wails of the small army could be heard across the small village, the white haired sage was pinned to the ground by women, but before they could carry out their vengeance on the old pervert naruto stepped in with a smile that melted the hearts of every women, the crystal blue eyes sparkled and made every women faint from the look he gave them, before being able to ask the question. Could you lady's perhaps allow me to handle the pervert? At naruto's request all the women who had pinned the old pervert to the ground immediately made way for him. Jiraiya, one of the three legendary senin, calls peeping collecting "research". Finally someone who understands! Hey wait, have we met? No but you knew my father. Jiraiya just looked at naruto with a puzzled look. Can it be…..? N-Naruto? Naruto just looks at the sanine with a warm smile, and nods. AHA! Boy how you've grown, when I last saw you, you were only a couple days old. But wait, you look like you're at least fifteen, and I've only been gone a few years, and when I asked how old you were, hiruzen had sent me a picture of you during your birthday, but you look. Like a man? YES! But you were so small how did you grow so fast? Well if you stopped talking I will be able to explain it to you, but not here, it's to public. Jiraiya led naruto to a place behind the hot springs secluded from sight, after a long explanation of the situation the sanin just sat comfortably on a rock with his right hand supporting his head, his expression full of seriousness. Well that explains alot, although if you didnt look this old I would say you're lying about traveling through dimensions.

**well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a supportive review, although I will use critiques to improve this story along the the way, and I will also take requests from you all so dont be afraid to ask.**

**next time on dimension mayhem!**

_**So what are you going to do now naruto? Well right before dad went to fight Madara he had told me that if anything were to happen to him while he fought, I was to search for you and you would steer me in the right direction.**_

**how will Jiraiya react to all this information? will the old sanin help naruto? or die trying? will i ever become famous? find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
